


I'm No Good

by Rebel_OfThe_Damned



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, again fuck knows, this is some random shit ive had written for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_OfThe_Damned/pseuds/Rebel_OfThe_Damned
Summary: low key a therapy session





	I'm No Good

Hi I'm the loneliest and the most unwanted human to have ever walked the earth.

Sure I have friends, yes I have great best friends but I still feel alone. I could be sat with them, laughing with them, drinking with them but that can never stop the deep hollowness I feel deep down. It hurts. I'm scared to tell them how I feel, mainly because of their reaction. I'm scared they'll turn around and say "you can't be depressed, you're the one that jokes about more than us" and it's true but I'm trying to cover it up. I'm trying to cover the fact that I hate myself and I could happily picture myself under the tyre of a bus or bleeding out in the restroom. Nobody needs me here. In fact sometimes I feel like I'm not wanted here. Whether that's my brain playing around and telling me that or not, it's still imprinted in my mind that if I weren't here it would not affect anyone. And most importantly, I would finally feel whole and happy, not empty and numb.

My biggest struggle is not only telling my closest friends, but not feeling like I am troubling them with my problems. I don't want to make them feel like they need to take care of me or they can't treat me the same as normal. Yet I do need to be looked after. I don't trust myself with what I may do. I also don’t want them to have the chance to use stuff against me. I know that is exactly what happens.  
I want to die. I want to hurt myself. But that’s just me seeking attention.  
I’m torn between wanting to feel again but I know it would feel weird. I want to talk to someone.

I need to talk to someone


End file.
